


New Year, New Me

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fireworks, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Hopefully, this year would be kinder to both of them.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	New Year, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> hopefully this year - like the summary says - treats us much better. i know personally 2020 was a shit show. 
> 
> not to get sappy, but thank you to everyone who continues to come back and support my work. i really appreciate it and i honestly wouldn't have been able to write as much oofuri as i did without you.

"Happy New Year." 

It was barely audible under the booming fireworks and the ring in his ears. He squeezed Takaya's hand holding on as they watched the flashing lights above them. 

"Happy… New… Year." 

Takaya squeezed his hand back pulling him closer so their shoulders were touching. 

A whistle before a boom, a stream of blue light flashing before his eyes. He jumped at the sound, but kept his head held high in awe. Fireworks really were pretty. 

"Ren?" 

Takaya pulled at his arm grabbing his attention, he nodded but never looked away from the light filled sky. This one was red and yellow. 

"I love you." 

He jerked towards him at these words missing a flash of purple. "W-what!" It was nothing but a squeak. 

"My New years resolution."

Ren nodded, eyes wide. He turned away for a second, watching a flash of blue and yellow. 

"Is to be more vocal about my feelings."

Neither one spoke after that. Ren distracted by the fireworks. 

"Taka?"

It was Takaya's turn to switch his attention to Ren.

"I love you… you too."

**Author's Note:**

> my goal for 2021 is finishing both of my soulmate aus!! :) 
> 
> just starting the year with a short & sweet abemiha drabble, one of my biggest comforts.


End file.
